


Mary Had A Little Lamb

by angryarchangels



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Animal Attack, Animal Harm, Aziraphale Is Good With Animals (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Complete, Gen, Mentioned God (Good Omens), Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Armageddon, Pre-Canon, Rain, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Serious Injuries, She/Her Pronouns For God (Good Omens), Sheep, Trauma, Whump, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), author is coping with trauma via fics, author is projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryarchangels/pseuds/angryarchangels
Summary: Aziraphale is sent to find an injured lamb and take care of it.
Relationships: Aziraphale & God (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Mary Had A Little Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Aka I am the lamb and Aziraphale is my caregiver. TW for animal harm.

A flash of lightning streaked across the dark, night sky. It was soon followed by a loud boom. The heavy rain smacked against the dirt ground. Droplets of rain soaked into the ground, forming muddy puddles.  
A curly blond pulled up his hood to cover himself. His hazel eyes looked above. The storm was getting worse by the minute. Rain hit hard against his body. It would've been wise to seek shelter but, he was awaiting his mission. He needed to perform a blessing as he was instructed to by the Almighty.

  
"Aziraphale," God said. "you must find a lamb whose fur is as white as snow." She described to him. "And who's dark eyes are bleeding crimson." Aziraphale didn't pay much mind to that. It seemed like a normal description however, morbid. But, one thing that She said, really stuck out to Aziraphale.

  
"You _must_ be gentle with it. It is a frail creature." God warned.

  
Aziraphale shivered from the rain. His teeth chattered as he hugged himself. His clothes weren't exactly the best for this type of weather. The humans hadn't invented scarfs or jackets yet so, he was left with dirty rags and a cloak. His soaked clothes made his skin feel like ice.

  
However, despite this, he refused to move from his spot; being the obedient angel he was. He was willing to wait through this storm for his mission. Even if he was going to die.  
The faint sound of a pained baa broke through the pouring rain. Aziraphale looked up from the ground and spotted a lamb. It limped towards him, continuing to baa in pain. The sight of it hurt for Aziraphale to look at. One of its hooves were twisted as it approached him. Its once snowy fur was stained with dark, brown stains.

  
Quickly jumping into action, Aziraphale ran towards it. He pulled off his soaking, wet cloak and wrapped it around the poor creature. It continued to make its pained noises. "Shhhh, shhh, it's okay." Aziraphale cooed. "I'm not going to hurt you." He added, his voice a low whisper, like he was speaking to an injured child. He looked over its condition, observing it more closely. It had a big gash near its abdomen. Blood seeped from the dirty wound, staining its fur a mixture of crimson and brown. A large chunk of fur was missing from the area. Aziraphale's stomach churned at the sight.  
Who or what could have done this to an innocent creature? Why would they do this? And for what reason?

That question would remain unanswered.

  
Aziraphale had more important matters to attend to. He stood up, staring down at the lamb. Its dark eyes stared back at him. Their gaze lingered on him, as if it was afraid. As if it looked away for a second, it would be killed without mercy. This stranger would rip out its organs in a quick and orderly fashion. That's must've what would happen any second, right? If so, they hadn't truly escaped the torture.  
However, Aziraphale didn't. He only gave it a warm smile along with miracling a cloak for himself. He didn't appear menacing. Nothing about him did.  
"We should take some shelter, little one. Or else we might catch our deaths." Aziraphale stated. He gently picked up the lamb, making sure his cloak covered them both. The lamb gave a soft, almost happy baa. Aziraphale smiled at it. 


End file.
